This P30 proposal is in response to RFA-OD-09-005 and has the goal of hiring an early stage investigator with a strong record of research productivity and interests and expertise in alcohol research of a developmental nature as a tenure-track, assistant professor in the Department of Psychology at Binghamton University. This new P30-assisted hire would (a) enhance and complement the emphasis on developmental and alcohol research within the behavioral neuroscience area of the department, as well as (b) broaden and strengthen the interdisciplinary research program on fetal/adolescent alcohol exposure that is the focus of the Developmental Effects of Alcohol Research Center (DEARC), a newly NIAAA-funded alcohol research center that unites researchers at SUNY Upstate Medical University, Binghamton University and other institutions in upstate New York. The new hire will not previously have held a tenure-track position, and will spend 75% of his/her time on research activities during the academic year, and 100% of time devoted to research during the summer months over the two years of this award. In addition to this salary support, support for start-up funds and for a graduate research assistant is also requested. During the two year grant period, the new faculty member would be expected to establish an independent research laboratory at Binghamton, submit research from his/her laboratory for peer-reviewed publication, initiate the research training of one or more graduate students, collect preliminary data for one or more NIH grant proposals on which he/she is PI, and obtain DEARC funding for a pilot project. The new hire would be assisted in meeting these expectations by multiple mentoring mechanisms within a program recognized for being highly supportive of junior faculty and a research setting characterized by excellent laboratory space, outstanding equipment resources, and abundant opportunities for collaboration provided by numerous productive colleagues working in similar areas.